24: Season 00
by Sylar
Summary: This is a regualar Season of 24, it doesn't follow any current situations. Jack battles terrorists on a normal day. Nothing is as it seems. Hopefully this one will last. Please R&R!


**24: Season 00**

_**The Following Takes place between 8:00 AM and 9:00 AM.**_

Jack Bauer ducked behind a pile of boxes as he waited for someone to emerge from the door next to them. He held his gun up, ready to defend himself. The door opened and four men came out, one was carrying a brief case. Jack watched as they walked slowly down the ally. He held his gun up, fixed with a silencer, and killed the one using a shot to the back. The three in the front barely noticed until he fell with a thump behind them. The one in the front started to run with the case as the other two pulled out their guns. Jack fired at the one on the right and killed him and jumped from his cover to kill the second. The man fired and Jack ducked, then kicked him in the neck. He grabbed him from behind the knee and threw him into the ground. Jack shot the man and then ran off after the last man. He pulled his cell phone out and hit speed dial.

"Chloe, its Jack, I'm on Kishan's trail. He has got the case with the CTU file codes in it." He waited for her response and kept running.

"_Good. We'll get a team out there for backup, do you know where he's heading?" _

"Ok, it looks like he's heading towards the airport." Jack replied.

"_Do you want me to upload a map to your phone?"_ Chloe asked, typing furiously on her keyboard.

"It would be nice." Jack replied, hanging up the phone. He made a sharp turn and kept following the man as he rounded the corner towards another ally. He looked at his phone as the map loaded and he saw where he was and where the airport was. When he looked up, the man had disappeared. "Dammit!" He called and ran ahead. The man was nowhere to be seen. Then he heard a car speed off.

------

"Jack lost Kishan. He's heading to the airport. We're going to need a field team to the warehouse where he was found." Chloe said to Bill Buchanan, who approached her station when he heard her talking.

"Alright. Get Curtis to the airport to meet Jack." Bill called to someone across the room.

"What's up?" Curtis asked from behind Bill.

"Curtis, we need you to meet Jack, you know the location, get there and stop that man from getting on that plane." Bill said.

"Okay sir." Curtis replied and he walked off towards the parking garage.

"What do you need me to do?" Chloe asked.

"Keep doing the protection process. We cannot afford to lose any files." Bill said and walked off towards the situation room.

-------

Jack ran back to where he'd parked his car and hopped into the drivers seat. He plugged his phone into the GPS system to where he saw it on a larger screen and pulled away. He sped onto the main road and made a sharp turn towards the airport, LAX. When he finally arrived, he noticed the man get out of a dark blue SUV and walk towards the main entrance, looking exactly like a business man. Curtis pulled up at the front and hopped out of the car, he walked towards the main entrance. Jack stopped his car across the street and followed Curtis. Kishan noticed and sped up his steps until he got to the main area. Curtis came from the other side. Jack took out his gun and held it in front of him. Kishan stopped walked and turned around.

"Kishan. Drop the case!" Jack shouted, aiming his gun at Kishan. A man sitting on a bench brought out a gun and shot at Jack. People around started to scream. "Dammit!" Jack shouted as Kishan ran for it, blending with the crowd. Security guards ran over as Curtis aimed his gun at the man that had fired. Jack ran at top speed after Kishan. Kishan headed towards the main terminal, jumping security. The guards shouted after him. Jack ran right through and his gun made it beep. The man ran straight into a crowd of people and vanished. Jack jumped in as well and made several people scream with fright at his gun. He located Kishan at last and tackled him to the ground. A group of security agents surrounded them. Jack flipped Kishan over and found no case.

"Where's the brief case?!" He shouted.

"What are you talking about?" Kishan asked with a heavy accent Jack had never heard.

"The case with the files! Where is it!?!"

"There is no case. I am traveling to my country. I haven't any carry-on's." He shouted in response to Jack.

"Don't play games with me!" Jack shouted as the security men grabbed him. The threw him on his stomach and hand-cuffed him. "What are you doing?!"

"Sir, you are in possession of a firearm in the airport, jumped security and assaulted someone here. You're under arrest." The guard replied, yanking him up.

"You don't understand. I'm Federal Agent Jack Bauer. This man has a briefcase with codes that can destroy every file at CTU. If it is passed on to the wrong people we can lose everything." Jack defended as he was brought back to the front and he saw Curtis.

"Jack!" Curtis shouted.

"So he wasn't lying?" The guard asked, looking disappointed. "That man had nothing on him."

"That wasn't Kishan." Curtis said to Jack.

"What?!"

"It was a diversion. Kishan escaped five minutes ago in the SUV. I tried to stop him but it was too late. The team is looking through their hideout now." Curtis sighed and took a deep breath.

"So you really are an agent?" The guard asked.

"Yes." Jack growled as they un-cuffed him.

-------

"Sir?" The man driving the blue SUV said, breaking the long silence.

"What is it?" Kishan asked, looking over to him.

"What are we planning to do after we wipe CTU's files?" He asked, keeping his eyes on the road as they got on the highway.

"Well, the information's classified as of now, you will know in due time." Kishan said as his cell phone rang. "Hello?"

"_Kishan, it's Serge. Have you lost the agent?" _

"Yes I have, what do you need Serge?"

"_Well, do you remember the computers, back at the warehouse?" _

"Don't tell me this is bad news."

"_Sir… I put in the wrong code to erase everything on how to stop the CTU files." _

"You bloody idiot. How could you do this?!" Kishan shouted, slamming his fist on the arm rest.

"_I'm sorry! I sent two men back to do it, it might not be too late." _

"Even if it isn't, you're still dead. We cannot afford mistakes like this." Kishan ended the conversation and closed the phone with a snap. "I want Serge dead the second we arrive."

-------

The team entered the warehouse that was used by Kishan and his men. They quietly walked inside and looked around. Nothing was there. It was a large room with three computers on long tables in the center. There were ashes all near the garbage cans, the signs that they burned all the papers. The team went slowly inside and towards the computers.

"All clear Mr. Bauer." One called. Jack walked inside while putting his gun away and looked around. He sat down at one computer and turned it on. After a few seconds of fiddling around with it he looked up at Curtis who was watching over his shoulder.

"It looks like they left the files on here, how to stop it!" He said, "But I can't decrypt it."

"We should get Chloe down here." Curtis suggested, "She's awesome with this kind of thing."

"Good idea." Jack nodded. He grabbed his cell phone and his speed dial for CTU.

"_O'Brian."_

"Chloe, how's the protection process going?"

"_Hard." _Chloe replied, _"It's a really annoying process. Did you get Kishan?" _

"I didn't, but we came to his warehouse and they might have left the way to stop it on a computer here, but I can't decrypt it. We need you down here."

"_That's great. Is there any way to bring it here?" _

"Too risky, you have to head here." Jack said, standing.

"_Fine. I'll be there in five minutes." _Chloe responded and hung up the phone.

_**8:59:56**_

_**8:59:57**_

_**8:59:58**_

_**8:59:59**_

_**9:00:00**_


End file.
